


Welcome to Humanoid City

by PRFury



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen, Humanoid, Humanoid City, this is a really old fic, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRFury/pseuds/PRFury
Summary: Welcome to Humanoid City… where no one ever leaves





	Welcome to Humanoid City

Everyone was talking about Humanoid City.  It was supposedly the most luxurious vacation spot in the whole galaxy, and it had only been open to the public for a year.  To celebrate its one year anniversary, the government of Humanoid City decided to hold a contest, the winner could bring up to five of their friends with them for a month long vacation completely paid for by the government.  Everyone who heard of the contest entered, hoping to be the lucky winner.

  
The boys of Tokio Hotel had heard of Humanoid City like everyone else.  Each one of them entered whenever they weren't busy performing concerts or doing interviews.  After three solid months of filling out the same application over and over, the contest was finally closed.  All that was left was to wait until the winner was picked and called by the government.  Less than a month later, Tom Kaulitz received a call saying he was the lucky winner!  None of them could believe it; they were going to Humanoid City, completely paid for, after their tour was over.

  
They were picked up at Munich International Airport early in the morning by a representative who referred to himself as "Parker".  He escorted them to their transport, the sleek starship HC Tourliner.  On the way to their destination, the beautiful attendants provided everything the boys wanted or needed- except for Tom's 'extra' wants.  Pictures flashed on all the screens of white sand beaches, relaxing poolsides, even ATV riding and Rockwall climbing.  The menu was either the chef's daily specials or whatever the boys requested.  Humanoid City looked like it was paradise and they couldn't wait to arrive in a few hours.

  
When they got there, they were led to the arrival processing center and were quickly processed into the system and directed toward the double doors that would take them to paradise.  Tom and Bill looked like little kids at Christmas they were so excited to be there as they ran to the double doors which opened with a hiss.  For a moment, the sun blinded them and then they saw Humanoid City.

  
It was nothing like what the pictures showed.  There were no pristine beaches, no pools; there wasn't even music.  Instead, the entire city was a vast, industrial factory.    Workers trudged along, reminding them of their 'Übers Ende Der Welt' music video.  They couldn't believe it; this wasn't the Humanoid City that everyone else spoke of.  Tom turned around to find Parker.  "Wait a second, Parker, where are we?  What is this?  I thought we were going to Humanoid City."  Parker merely looked at him, laughed, and clapped his hands.  Two large guards picked up each of them and carried them down a dark alley, each one of them protesting loudly the whole time.

  
At the end of the alley it broke off into a number of smaller passages.  They were each carried down individual passages.  Tom began to panic and screamed for Bill who was screaming for him as well, but they couldn't break free.  He ended up in a cell room with 50 other guys who took one look at him and threw a filthy uniform at him.  They told him they were the "Pipers", the ones in charge of the miles and miles of pipes that ran through the city.  Tom didn't have time to catch his breath because one of the workers grabbed his arm and pulled him into a cart on a track that lead to a sector of the city on the other side from the processing center.  He took it all in and thought of Bill and the others, wondering how they were doing.

  
Bill wasn't doing any better, especially when he started screaming for Tom.  It reminded him of the time in school when the teachers separated them into two classes, only this time there wasn't a lunchtime to see him during.  The group he was in called themselves "the Filters" in charge of making sure that the smoke produced by the factories didn't completely black out the sky by constantly replacing the filters on all the flumes.  All 2500 of them; as soon as they completed the last one, the first one was in need of replacement so there was never a break when they wanted it.  He needed to find the others, and fast.

  
Georg didn't say anything.  He couldn't.  Like the Kaulitz brothers, he was immediately assigned to a group that was referred to as "the Packers".  While Tom helped with the pipes and Bill changed the filters, he had to pack the hundreds of engines Humanoid City created for black market vendors.  These weren't light; some needed as many as ten men to lift it onto a conveyor belt.  True, he had lifted heavy crates while on tour, but these engines were ridiculous.

  
Gustav knew he had the best outcome out of all four of them as soon as he got to his group.  He was sent to "the Comps", those in charge of programming and maintaining the massive computer network that linked every console in Humanoid City together as well as the starships computer systems.  Included were the security protocols and the surveillance cameras.  The people there were surprisingly nice and helped get him situated with the computer system then left him alone to ponder his fate.

  
For the first few days, they all fought against their positions, resisting as much as possible, making noise in the hopes that someone would hear them and have enough compassion to help them.  No one heard them, and each time, they were reprimanded strongly.  Each one felt like screamin' when the workers were a little too rough with their beatings.  Eventually, they were broken, stopped resisting, and started to perform their duties as automatic as the other workers.

  
One night, as Tom was helping a worker who referred to himself as "Stitches" carry a piece of piping to a cart for a sector close to the processing center, he passed by a group of workers and saw Bill going back to quarters after finishing a rather grimy filter.  He had almost forgotten about his twin and the other guys of Tokio Hotel.  Now it all came back to him, the concerts, the tours, and the contest.  He felt like such an alien for forgetting, but seeing the look of hopelessness and fatigue on his face, he only thought of two things.  Love and Death, the love he has for his brother and friends that were like brothers, and the fear that they were going to die in this hellhole.

  
As the groups passed each other and he got close enough to his brother to bump shoulders, he whispered, "Hey you" to Bill and kept on walking.  Bill heard him and turned to see who it was, focusing on his brother's back as he held the pipe and continued forward.  He had started to lose all hope of being found by his family, so that small amount of attention from Tom gave him pain, but it was a pain of love and hope for escape.  He started to notice the people he worked with, trying to find out if any of them knew a way to escape Humanoid City.  Most of them had been there for a long time, one guy, "Stue", had mentioned that it felt like 'Forever Now'- as in he had been there for so long he was convinced he'd always been there and would probably die there.

  
Others kept talking about one escape route, but it was a myth.  They called it 'the Darkside of the Sun', a supposed shuttle route that was virtually undetectable by the surveillance cameras.  That caught his attention, that they were being watched.  He never thought that they were being watched the entire time.  Stue pointed out a few of the cameras in the quarters, simple cameras that watched them unblinkingly, hoping that they'd do something to attract the attention of the government.  And on the other side of those cameras, unbeknownst to the workers, one man was trying desperately to find his friends throughout the city.

  
Gustav had been trying for over a week to find the other three guys using the surveillance system with no luck.  Since he was always quiet and didn't talk to anyone else, the other workers pretty much left him alone at one station.  If the computer's information was correct, then it seemed like anyone could verbally control the starships without any prior training.  He first thought it a bit odd, but the other Comps would casually talk about the big suits in the Government that must not have had enough time for that kind of training so verbal commands were necessary.  The security system wasn't too difficult to learn either; the hardest part was finding them so that they could escape.  Problem was he had searched over half the city with no success.  Just as he was thinking they had all been killed, he got lucky and saw both Bill and Tom in the same area.  He focused the cameras on them, tracking them to see where their quarters were.  Once he had the coordinates of their quarters, he wrote them down and began to search for Georg.

  
A klaxon went off, sounding the alarm for a fight breaking out in one of the packing districts.  Automatically, all his camera screens blacked out and refocused on the fight.  He couldn't believe the luck he was having, there was Georg watching the fight from the very back of the pack!  He watched as Georg quickly and quietly snuck away from the pack and ran back to his quarters, then wrote down his coordinates as well.  
Georg was feeling how alone he was when he realized that the packing facility and his quarters were so close to each other than he never saw anyone one else from the other groups.  As soon as he woke up, he was pushed into the packing room; as soon as the day was done, he was pushed into the quarters.  He did his best to talk to the other workers, try and make at least one friend.  Which he did, with a man about the same age as him; everyone else called him "Hunde".  Georg had to laugh at that one and told his new friend what that word meant in German.

  
"It means 'hound' or 'dog' in my language" he said with a small smile and asked how he got that nickname.  Hunde looked at him as told him, "When I first got here, I fought just like you did, only everyone else said I fought like a couple of dogs unleashed.  Some bloke, I think his name was Albrecht, called me that.  I liked it, so I kept the name.  He had the same kind of accent you did, Georg.  Only he was an old man and you're not.  I feel it only fair that I warn you, everyone's mad that you're not as broken by now as you should be.  They're starting to look down on you because of that."  Georg also thought of finding a way to escape, asking Hunde if there was a way.  "Naw, man, not that I know of.  I tried to build up a network of people from other groups to see if we could combine our resources and escape.  You know, us humans got to stick to together.  Human connect to human and all that species talk."

  
Later on that night, as he lay in his bunk bed, he thought about the other guys and wondered how each of them was faring.  He sighed as he did, but it must have been louder than usual, because Hunde looked at him in the next bunk over and asked if everything was ok.  "I'm okay, I guess.  I was just thinking about my friends and our lives before this all started.  I didn't realize it but ever since we arrived, I had built up this huge wall to protect those memories from being taken away.  It's like all my talk of escaping is so I can get back to that world.  Get back to the world behind my wall."  He sighed again as Hunde blinked at him.  "Dude, I'm not gonna lie, I envy you. Even though you should feel as small as I do, the love you have for your friends is strong enough to keep you going.  And it's like I'm standing in your shadow.  But, you know what?  I also feel that in your shadow I can shine.  Corny, I know but that's the best way I can put it.  Goodnight, Georg."  
"Goodnight, Hunde."

  
Now that he knew where the others were, Gustav had begun to form a plan.  When everyone else headed back to their quarters for the day, he stayed behind a bit under the pretense of 'keeping an eye on the packers in case they started another fight'.  What he was really doing was screening the security system for any holes through which to escape.  He had heard a few of the other workers mention something about a 'darkside of the sun' and wanted to see if it was true and if so, could they escape using it.  According to the system, there was a routine maintenance sweep of the entire computer grid, during which everything was turned off- including the security and surveillance systems.  He took note of that and continued to find a hole.

  
If Tom had to carry one more stretch of piping, he was going to hit someone, like he did to that fan only with more force.  Whenever they carried the pipes to the carts or through the city, he looked around to see if he could find out where Bill, Gustav or Georg's quarters were.  Seeing Bill gave him enough hope that they could do it, they could break out.  Early in the morning three weeks after their arrival, just as they were carrying a pipe roughly 150 meters long, he spotted Bill coming out of a room not far from where his own quarters were.  Good, he knew where is brother was.  All he had to do now was find the other two guys and figure out what to do from there.

  
They loaded the pipe onto a train of carts and as it rolled down the track, the workers were able to relax a bit and started to talk amongst themselves.  He never joined in the conversations but simply listened to see if they knew anything about either where his friends were or if they knew anything about how to escape.  Today, it seemed like they had heard an interesting rumor about a new addition to 'the Comps'.  Apparently, there was a new guy who wasn't a big talker in the group, he just stayed to himself and slept a bit while working.  Tom perked up a bit at that, as it reminded him a bit of Gustav.  Could it be that his friend was working on the very computer that held them all trapped?  He had one way of finding out for sure, and he hoped that his suspicions were correct, otherwise they might all die.

  
As soon as he could, he snuck away from the Pipers and wandered around until he found a camera in an empty place.  Looking around to make sure no one would catch him, he looked directly into the lens.  "Gustav, it's Tom.  Some guys said you were with the Comps.  Listen, man, I need you to zoom into me.  Oh man, I hope this works.  Gustav, please.  Zoom into me, I know where Bill is, but I need your help find Georg.  If you're there, meet up with me at my quarters as soon as I get there tonight.  Please."  Tom looked around one more time and quickly returned to his group, who didn't even notice he had been gone.

  
Gustav had been watching Tom ever since he left his quarters, and thankfully he was the only one who saw the message.  He zoomed into Tom's face and could see how much this was getting to his friend.  He saw the fear in his eyes and the malnutrition in his face.  The day seemed to drag on forever, each second feeling like an eternity.  To make the time pass, he looked for the hole in the security.  Timing was important now; a maintenance sweep was scheduled for tonight.  If they were ever going to escape, they had to do it tonight.  Just as Tom and his group were loading into the carts to go home, he found it.  The darkside of the sun route that was virtually undetectable by the security system.  He downloaded that information and a map of the city to a handheld computer and snuck out while everyone one else in his quarters was asleep.

  
Tom's quarters were 10 minutes away from Gustav's, but only 3 minutes running for the drummer.  He crept up to the door and knocked softly.  Tom was waiting for him and quickly opened the door and left as quietly as a ninja.  For a moment, all they could do was embrace each other and try to keep from breaking down and crying.  Finally, Tom remembered that Bill's quarters were close by and lead Gustav to his door.  The lock had broken a long time ago, and with a light push and a tiny squeak, the door opened.  They crept into the room, looking for Bill's silhouette.  Tom saw his brother curled up on a bed near the middle of the room and darted over as fast and as quietly as he could.

  
"Bill, it's Tom… Bill!  Wake up, it's Tom and Gustav."  But Bill had dreamt of situations like this for the first few days and merely ignored the voice, thinking it was another dream.  Tom gave an exasperated sigh as Gustav clamped his hand over Bill's mouth to stifle his scream and he was awoken by the very real feeling.  He couldn't believe it, they weren't hallucinations and they weren't a dream.  "Bill, we're getting out of here." Gustav whispered.  
"But how?  We still need to find Georg and find a way to leave Humanoid City."  He looked dejected at the idea that they would have to find transportation with someone they could trust.  Gustav replied that the ships were verbally commanded, so they only needed themselves.  They left the quarters and for a moment, Tom and Bill wondered where Georg could possibly be.

  
Gustav motioned with his hand for them to follow as he pulled out the handheld device and located Georg's quarters.  On the way, they passed by patrol cycles which the 'Coppers' used to patrol the City and make sure everyone was where they were supposed to be.  Gustav thought it a bit odd that they would be so unattended when he'd heard the other Comps say something about them being locked up every night.   A loud noise from an underground pub answered his questions about where the coppers were.  They got to Georg's quarters in record time, and peeked in to find him lying down in his bunk.  Everyone else in his room was asleep so the three prisoners had no trouble getting to him and getting him out of his room as well.  At first he tried to convince them to take Hunde with them, but he woke up at the sound of his name and told Georg he had nowhere else to go, that Humanoid City was all he knew even if it was a horrible life.  Georg looked at his friend, promised him he'd leave a way for him to escape, and left with Tokio Hotel.

  
Once all four of them were together, they ran back to the cycles to catch their breath and figure out how to get out of that place.  Bill mentioned that a few of the guys had spoken of a route undetectable on the surveillance, which Gustav confirmed was real and that he had the map to get them out.  Looking at the cycles next to them, Georg noticed that they could be used for space travel, so they all climbed into one and started messing with the controls trying to turn it on.  Just as they got it on, another klaxon sounded but it was a different tone than the one used in the fight.  The cycles must have had a tamper alarm on them because the coppers quickly ran out of the pub towards the guys.  Bill took the controls of the cycle, found the flight joystick and started to raise it higher and higher until it was higher than the buildings.  Coppers all rushed to their cycles to pursue the escapees, but Bill had gotten a good head start and was aiming for the atmosphere.  Tom grabbed a flag hanging from the processing center and held it like a banner as they sped past the factory's districts.

  
Even with a head start, the Coppers were gaining on Tokio Hotel until Georg found a switch that turned on a cloaking device around the cycle.  Their pursuers stopped in their tracks and the cycle appeared to vanish before their eyes.  Bill guided the vehicle towards the spaceport, feeling very much like a phantomrider as they snuck past so many people.  They arrived at the spaceport and saw that the HC Tourliner was still docked.  Creeping aboard, they searched to find if anyone was still on board.  No one was still on the ship and all four friends breathed a sigh of relief.  With a few words from Gustav, the computer began the pre-flight checklist as quickly as possible.  While it did, Georg quickly wrote a letter for Hunde, telling him about the route and left a copy of the map of the city with the letter as well.  He wrote his friend's name on it and hid it in one of the parts boxes, hoping that it would get to him.

  
The ship took off and Gustav took control of the helm, telling the computer to plot a course for Earth as fast as it could go.  He entered in the information about the darkside of the sun from his handheld device and after a few tries finally got it entered in correctly.  At first, they were all afraid that they would be caught and killed, but the ship rose into the stratosphere and headed straight towards the sun.  The view screen was automatically polarized and they saw that they were traveling very close to the sun until they were on the other side from the planet, the dark side of the sun.  Once on the other side, they headed back home, vowing never to return to Humanoid City.  It was exactly a month from the time they left, so no one was too suspicious about their trip.  When they arrived back in Germany, they contacted their families and producer who, while surprised at how they looked and sounded, picked them up and brought them to their favorite hotel to relax and recover.  The next day, they did an exclusive interview with Porter, a world renowned interviewer, to tell the truth about Humanoid City in the hopes that the nightmare would end once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> I found the first ever fan fic I posted on my DeviantArt  
> this thing is 7 years old *cringes*
> 
> Oh Yeah! Fun Fact about this story: I included every single song title within the body of the story, see if you can find them all!


End file.
